I will always love you
by Anisa Phantomhive
Summary: Sebuah fic untuk Children day yang sudah terlewat 18 hari. "Walaupun aku sudah berusaha untuk membencimu… pada kenyataannya aku sangat mencintaimu, Otou-san… selalu… selalu mencintaimu." Warning : DaddyAkashi and BabyKuroko.


**~##~**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**I will always love you © Anisa Phantomhive**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s) bertebaran, Angst gak terlalu kerasa, Alur cepat, dan lain-lain**

**Pair : DaddyAkashi, BabyKuroko**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Family, Angst**

**Happy reading! **

**Don't like? Don't read! **

**.**

**~##~**

* * *

_Dear, Otou-san…_

"Sensei harap semua orang tua murid datang di acara pertemuan di sekolah, sekian."Ucap seorang lelaki dengan tubuh yang begitu tegap. Pria itu sudah paruh baya. Dia menatap semua muridnya dengan tajam, "Termasuk orang tuamu Akashi-san,"Lanjutnya kepada seorang murid berambut biru muda. Tatapan yang begitu polos dia lemparkan pada sang guru.

"Saya usahakan sensei,"Balas murid itu dengan pelan.

Siapa yang tidak tau dengan Akashi Tetsuya? Seorang murid kelas 8A. Dan satu-satunya murid yang orang tuanya tidak pernah sekalipun muncul di sekolah Teiko high school. Orang tua Tetsuya hanyalah Akashi Seijuuro seorang. Lelaki single parent. Ibu? Tetsuya tidak pernah mengenal ibunya sampai detik ini. Yang Tetsuya tau, Ayahnya tidak pernah menyayanginya… karena dirinyalah yang membuat ibunya meninggal.

_Bagaimana kabar Otou-san? Apa Otou-san baik-baik saja? Otou-san… aku tidak tau apa surat ini sampai di tanganmu atau tidak. Tapi, aku percaya… pasti kau membaca surat ini._

"Tetsuyacchi! Apa ayahmu akan datang?"Tanya seorang lelaki yang mempunyai mata yang begitu lentik.

Tetsuya menatap lelaki itu –Ryouta Aomine-, "Aku tidak tau."Balas Tetsuya singkat.

Sebelum Ryouta menanyakan pertanyaan untuk Tetsuya lagi, bel tanda pulang sekolah menggema. Tetsuya segera menata semua bukunya dan lekas pulang—seolah tidak mau mendengar lagi ucapan Ryouta-.

_Otou-san, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang diriku? _

Tetsuya berjalan sendiri di trotoar jalan. Tidak pernah sekalipun Tetsuya pulang dijemput oleh ayahnya. Kurasa itu sangat mustahil untuknya.

_Otou-san, apa aku begitu kau benci?_

Ketika Tetsuya sampai di rumahnya yang besar –sangat besar- Tetsuya segera berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tetsuya segera berganti baju dan keluar dari kamarnya untuk mencari makan. Dirinya sangat lapar.

Tetsuya terdiam di tempatnya ketika melihat Ayahnya duduk di meja dapur dengan beberapa kertas-kertas yang bertebaran, tak lupa dengan laptop yang di tatap oleh sang Ayah. Tetsuya berjalan dengan ragu memasuki dapur.

Seijuurou yang melihat kedatangan Tetsuya sedikit merasa terganggu. Rasa sakit dan perih mengingat istrinya meninggal karena Tetsuya begitu membuat Seijuurou membenci Tetsuya. Dengan cepat Seijuuro mengambil semua barangnya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan dapur.

Tetsuya terdiam melihat ayahnya pergi begitu saja.

_Apa… aku tidak bisa dimaafkan? _

Tetsuya menggigit bawah bibirnya, "Tou-san… nande?"Gumam Tetsuya tidak mengerti. Tetsuya berjalan dengan cepat menuju meja makan dan mengambil makanan yang sudah para maid buat. Tetsuya memakan makanannya dalam diam. Menahan semua emosi yang begitu besar di dadanya.

Selesai makan Tetsuya berjalan menuju kamar ayahnya. Tetsuya mengetuk pintu itu dengan pelan.

"Ada apa?"Sahut Seijuurou dari dalam. Tetsuya diam sejanak dan mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya.

"Tou-san, ini aku Tetsuya. Ada yang mau aku bicarakan. Boleh aku masuk?"Tanya Tetsuya dengan begitu sopan. Suara Tetsuya terdengar gugup.

"Tidak! Aku sedang sibuk."Balas Seijuurou tajam. Tetsuya tersenyum miris mendapat jawaban itu. Sudah kuduga, pikir Tetsuya.

"Tapi ini menyangkut se—"

"Apa kau tidak dengar aku sedang sibuk sekarang!? Pergi sekarang!"Potong Seijuurou dengan membentak.

Tetsuya tersentak kaget lalu terdiam dan menatap pintu di depannya. Pintu itu malah sama sekali tidak dibuka oleh sang ayah, "Wakatta…"Ucap Tetsuya. Tetsuya berjalan menjauh dari kamar ayahnya itu.

_Apa… aku memang sama sekali tidak kau inginkan? Tapi, walau begitu… walau ayah sangat membenciku… aku selalu… selalu menyayangimu._

Keesokannya seperti biasa Tetsuya berangkat menaiki bus. Setelah sampai di kelasnya, Tetsuya hanya diam melihat teman-temannya yang sibuk membicarakan tentang pertemuan orang tua besok.

"Tetsuyacchi~ apakah kau sudah bertanya kepada ayahmu dia akan datang atau tidak?"Tanya Ryouta dengan semangat yang tidak pernah luntur dari dirinya. Tetsuya mengangkat bahu dan menggeleng, "Apa.. Tou-sanmu tidak datang… err—lagi?"Tanya Ryouta ragu. Tetsuya mengangguk meng-iyakan, "Tetsuyacchi… apa… hubungan kalian begitu renggang? Oh! Sorry, aku tidak bermasud ikut campur dalam kehidupan keluargamu,"Balas Ryouta salah tingkah.

Tetsuya menghela napas, "Sudahlah Aomine-kun… sebentar lagi masuk. Sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke bangkumu,"Sahut Tetsuya dengan nada datar seperti biasanya. Ryouta mengendikkan bahunya lalu berjalan menjauhi meja Tetsuya.

_Aku… selalu berharap kita bisa pergi bertamasya bersama. Seperti keluarga yang lain. Tou-san, aku iri dengan mereka. Mereka mempunyai ayah yang begitu baik dan ibu yang selalu tersenyum. hahahaha, rasanya mimpi saja bila aku ingin melihat ayah tersenyum dan bersikap baik padaku. _

"Akashi, apa kau… err—masih berhubungan buruk dengan Tetsuya?"Tanya lelaki berambut biru gelap.

Seijuuro mengangguk meng-iyakan. Aomine Daiki. Dialah lelaki yang bertanya pada Seijuuro.

"Kau tau… Akashi, eng, bukan maksudku mau ikut campur. Tapi kurasa… Kau… seharusnya merasa bersyukur masih ada dia. Lagipula, dia sangat kesepian. Anakku Ryouta adalah teman sekelasnya."Ucap Daiki.

Seijuuro menatap Daiki tajam, "Tapi, dialah yang membuat Teruko mati."Balas Seijuuro dingin.

"Akashi, kau tau bahwa itu adalah keingin Teruko untuk melahirkan Tetsuya. Mengertilah, Tetsuya sekarang sangat membutuhkanmu kalau kau mau mendekat padanya. Akashi jangan sampai suatu saat nanti kau menyesal."Ucap Daiki serius.

Seijuuro terdiam dan menutup kedua matanya, "Aku tidak peduli. Pergilah."Balas Seijuuro acuh.

Daiki menghela napas dan keluar dari ruangan Seijuurou.

_Aku tau makanan kesukaan Tou-san aku juga tau makanan yang Tou-san tidak suka. Lalu, apakah Tou-san tau makanan yang aku suka dan tidak aku suka?_

"Dia sudah membuat Teruko mati. Dan aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya."Gumam Seijuurou penuh kebencian.

Di tempat Tetsuya, Tetsuya sudah bersiap pulang. Tetapi, harus tertunda karena Ryoutayang tiba-tiba menyapanya.

"Tetsuyacchi, kau ada waktu pulang sekolah ini? Kita pergi ke game center yuk!"Ajak Ryouta dengan semangat.

Tetsuya diam dan menatap Kisa, "Sumimasen, aku tidak bisa pergi,"Jawab Tetsuya pelan. Ryouta menatap Tetsuya dengan memajukan bibirnya.

"Tetsuyacchi… ini sudah yang ke—?Err... sepertinya kau selalu menolak ajakanku! [TT_TT]"Gumam Ryouta yang masih bisa didengar oleh Tetsuya.

Tetsuya menghela napas dan melirik Ryouta, "Bukan mauku Aomine-kun, Demo, sumimasen… aku tetap tidak bisa pergi,"Balas Tetsuya pelan.

Ryouta mengendikkan bahunya dan berjalan menjauhi Tetsuya setelah berkata, "Sampai besok,"

_Tou-san, aku pernah bermimpi kita pergi bersama dengan Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Di tempat yang begitu indah dan begitu luas, Bunga bermekaran di sana… kupikir itu surga. Tou-san, apa itu benar-benar surga?_

"Tuan, mobil sudah siap,"Ucap seorang pelayan pada Seijuurou. Seijuurou hanya mengangguk dan berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil mewah itu.

"Tuan, di rumah Tuan muda Tetsuya ingin berbicara dengan anda,"Ucap sang sopir sembari melirik Seijuurou dari kaca spion.

"Ck, bilang saja aku sibuk dan tidak bisa menemuinya. Aku malas melihatnya,"Balas Seijuurou. Sang sopir melirik Seijuurou lebih tajam.

"Ha'i."Ucap Sang supir, "Saya harap anda tidak menyesal Seijuurou-sama…"Lanjut sang supir.

Seijuurou menatap supir itu tajam, "Jaga bicaramu,"Sahut Seijuurou dengan nada mengintimidasi. Sang supir tersenyum penuh arti.

"Maafkan saya,"Balas sang supir. Lalu perjalanan itu terasa begitu mencengkam. Seijuurou sangat marah dengan ucapan sang supir tadi. Apa? Menyesal? Tidak mungkin, Pikir Seijuurou.

_Tou-san… pernahkah Tou-san berpikir kita itu mirip? Ah, apa yang aku katakana ini… tentu saja tidak pernah bukan? Hahahaha…_

Sesampai di rumah, Seijuurou langsung berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya. Tanpa melirik Tetsuya yang sudah menunggu Seijuurou sejak tadi di ruang keluarga.

"Otou-san… Chotto…"Panggil Tetsuya. Tetapi Seijuurou tidak berhanti dan tetap berjalan, "Onegai.. aku hanya ingin bertanya. Apa… apakah Otou-san akan datang besok sabtu ke sekolahku?"Tanya Tetsuya tanpa peduli apakah Seijuurou mendengarnya atau tidak.

Seijuurou mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Tetsuya. Tanpa berbalik badan, Seijuurou menjawab, "Tidak. Aku ada rapat,"Balasnya dingin.

Tetsuya sudah tau akan jawaban ayahnya itu. Tetsuya menatap punggung ayahnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan, "Demo, kata sensei… Otou-san harus datang…"Ucap Tetsuya lagi.

"Apa kau tidak dengar aku TIDAK AKAN datang? Dan TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!"Bentak Seijuurou dengan penekanan di beberapa kata.

_Otou-san… _

"Demo… Ot—"

"Tetsuya! Apa kau tidak dengar? Aku begitu membencimu! Dan aku tidak sudi datang ke sekolahmu itu! bersyukurlah aku masih mau membiayaimu!"

_Nande… Otou-san…?_

Tetsuya terdiam dan menunduk. Menahan semua rasa yang mendatangi dadanya, "Wakatta…"Lirih Tetsuya. Tetsuya berjalan menjauh dari Seijuurou.

_Kenapa Otou-san begitu membenciku? Padahal… aku begitu mencintaimu Otou-san… maaf… maaf… bila akulah yang membuat Okaa-san meninggal… maaf… tapi… ku mohon… ku mohon Otou-san untuk tidak membenciku! Aku… aku…_

Seijuurou mendengus dan berjalan memasuki ruang kerjanya. Seijuurou duduk dan memejamkan matanya, "Ini salahmu Tetsuya… ini salahmu. Kenapa kau harus lahir? Kenapa Teruko harus mati?"Gumam Seijuurou dengan desisan yang menakutkan.

_Aku… aku… selalu… selalu merasa tidak adil…_

Ke'esokannya adalah hari dimana para wali datang. Tetsuya terduduk dan menatap sekelilingnya. Aahh… aku iri dengan mereka, Gumam Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya-san,"Panggil sang guru pada Tetsuya. Tetsuya mengambil napas lalu berjalan menuju senseinya itu.

"Ha'i?"Tanya Tetsuya sopan. Sensei itu menatap Tetsuya tajam.

"Dimana orang tuamu?"Tanya sensei. Tetsuya menghela napas dan menatap senseinya.

"Summimasen… sensei, Otou-san saya tidak bisa datang…"JawabTetsuya pelan tetapi masih bisa didengar.

"LAGI!? Astaga… kenapa orang tuamu tidak peduli padamu, eh, Tetsuya?"Tanya sensei itu… atau panggil saja Momoi. Tetsuya menunduk dan menatap lantai, "Sensei bingung dengan Otou-sanmu itu. Kenapa dia tidak pernah datang ke pertemuan wali?"Tanya Momoi. Selanjutnya Momoi berbicara dan terus bertanya tentang Seijuurou.

_Otou-san… aku tidak tau harus menjawab apa ketika mereka bertanya tentang Otou-san…_

Seijuurou tertidur di meja kerjanya.

Seorang butler mendekati Seijuurou, "Tuan… Tuan… bangun…"Ucap sang Butler –Midorima Shintarou-.

Seijuurou merasa terganggu dan akhirnya terbangun, "Ada apa?"Tanya Seijuurou kesal karena istirahatnya terganggu.

"Hari ini, anda harus datang ke sekolah Tetsuya-sama, Nanodayo…"Balas Midorima sembari menaikkan kacamatanya.

Wajah Seijuurou mengeras, "Kenapa semua orang begitu ingin aku menyayangi anak itu!? Apa bagusnya anak itu? dialah yang membuat Teruko mati!"Ucap Seijuurou tanpa bisa membendung kemarahannya lagi.

Midorima menghela napas dan menatap tuannya, "Seijuurou-sama… sebenarnya… Teruko-sama memerintahkan saya untuk selalu menjaga Tetsuya-sama,"Ucap Midorima. Seijuurou menatap Midorima tak mengerti, "Sebelum Teruko-sama meninggal… Teruko-sama tahu bahwa Seijuurou-sama pasti akan membenci Tetsuya-sama. Maka dari itu, Teruko-sama memerintahkan saya untuk berkata bahwa… Teruko-sama sangat bersyukur telah melahirkan Tetsuya-sama dan… ingin Seijuurou-sama menerima Tetsuya-sama,"Lanjut Midorima panjang kali lebar –eh maksud saya panjang lebar.

Seijuurou menatap Midorima tidak percaya, "A-apa… ja-jadi… selama ini…"Gumam Seijuurou pelan.

"Ha'i… Teruko-sama… hanya menginginkan anda menerima Tetsuya-sama. Tetapi… ternyata apa yang diucapkan oleh Teruko-sama memang benar. Anda membenci Tetsuya-sama. Ketahuilah Seijuurou-sama, Teruko-sama tidak menginginkan ini… Nanodayo,"Balas Midorima pada gumaman Seijuurou.

Seijuurou menutup matanya dan mencoba mengingat kata-kata istrinya itu ketika mengandung.

"Sei-kun, aku harap kau mau mencintai anak ini tanpa aku di sampingmu nanti,"Ucap Teruko…

Ya… Istrinya berharap dirinya mencintai anak mereka.

Tetapi… seorang Seijuurou tetaplah seorang Seijuurou, "Aku tetap membenci anak itu."Putus Seijuurou dingin. Midorima menatap tuannya itu.

"Saya harap anda tidak menyesal Seijuurou-sama…"

_Sebenci-bencinya Otou-san padaku, ketauhilah Otou-san… Aku… selalu…_

**TINNN!**

**TINN!**

"TETSUYACCHI!"Teriak Ryouta ketika melihat tubuh Tetsuya terpental tertabrak truk yang begitu besar.

Ryouta berlari menuju tubuh Tetsuya yang sudah tak berdaya. Darah dimana-mana… tubuh Tetsuya penuh dengan luka dan darah.

Di sebuah mobil, Seijuurou tampak kesal dengan macet yang terjadi di jalan, "Sebenarnya ada apa ini?"Tanya Seijuurou kesal.

Midorima sang supir melirik Seijuurou dari kaca spionnya, "Saya akan keluar mengeceknya,"Ucap Midorima sembari keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju tempat yang sudah membuat macet jalan.

"Tetsuyacchi! Bangun! Tetsuyacchi!"Panggil Ryouta sembari mengguncang-guncang tubuh Tetsuya yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya.

Mata hijau Midorima melebar dan menatap tak percaya apa yang terjadi di depannya, "Tet-Tetsuya...-sama! Astaga!"Midorima mendekat dan mengangkat tubuh Tetsuya yang berlumur darah.

Midorima berlari menuju mobil milik Seijuurou dan mengetuk kaca mobil Seijuurou.

Seijuurou mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat Midorima yang menggendong seseorang, "Sia –… Tet-Tetsuya…"Gumam Seijuurou ketika membuka pintu dan menatap tubuh Tetsuya yang berlumur darah.

Midorima memasukkan tubuh Tetsuya ke dalam mobil. Seijuurou menatap tak percaya tubuh Tetsuya.

"Tet-Tetsuya…"Gumam Seijuurou. Ada rasa perih ketika melihat tubuh Tetsuya berbaring tidak sadarkan diri.

Dengan perlahan tangan Seijuurou memindahkan kepala Tetsuya agar terletak di pangkuannya.

Perlahan kelopak mata Tetsuya membuka, "O-Otou –Uhuk!... –san…"Lirih Tetsuya sembari menatap Seijuurou sayu.

"Jangan bicara,"Ucap Seijuurou. Seijuurou menatap Tetsuya pedih. Rasanya begitu sesak di dadanya. Seijuurou merasa sangat merasa bersalah dengan Tetsuya.

Tetsuya tersenyum dan menatap Seijuurou dalam, "… Tou-san… ak—uhukku… sangat mencintaimu… sungguh… a-khhuu… selalu… selalu mencintaimu… selalu berharap… Otou-san selalu bersamaku… ak—uhuk!"Ucapan Tetsuya terputus karena terbatuk. Darah mengalir dari mulut Tetsuya.

"Sudah cukup! Jangan bicara lagi!"Bentak Seijuurou sembari menghapus darah Tetsuya.

Mobil itu melaju dengan sangat cepat. Semua ingatan masuk dalam pikiran Seijuurou. Rasanya begitu menyesal telah membuat Tetsuya menderita seperti ini. Seijuurou sangat menyesal. Sekarang… Seijuurou tau arti Tetsuya dalam hidupnya…

"Bertahanlah, Tou-san mohon…"Bisik Seijuurou pelan tetapi masih bisa didengar Tetsuya. Tetsuya tersenyum lembut ketika merasa hangatnya tubuh Seijuurou.

"Otou-san… aku… sangat mencintaimu…"Gumam Tetsuya tidak kuat dengan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya.

Rumah sakit masihlah jauh, "Bertahanlah… T-Tou-san… ju-juga… mencintaimu… Tetsuya…"Balas Seijuurou sembari menghapus air mata Tetsuya yang entah sejak kapan menetes.

"Tou—UHUK! ARGHH!"Erang Tetsuya kesakitan. Rasanya semua tubuh Tetsuya remuk. Perih, sakit…

Seijuurou memeluk Tetsuya erat, "Bertahanlah… bertahanlah… bertahanlah untuk Otou-san. Otou-san menyayangimu. Tou-san mohon beri Otou-san kesempatan kedua! Biarkan Otou-san menebus semua kesalahan Tou-san… Tetsu,"Ucap Seijuurou dengan menahan sesak dan air mata yang siap jatuh kapan saja.

Tetsuya tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Ayahnya itu, "Otou-san… aku selalu mencintai….mu…"Ucap Tetsuya sembari menutup matanya dan menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

Seijuurou memngguncang tubuh Tetsuya, "Tetsu! Tetsu! Bangun! Dengarkan Otou-san! Tetsu! Midorima! Cepat!"Bentak Seijuurou pada Midorima. Midorima semakin mengebut di jalan.

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit, Tetsuya dilarikan di UGD. Tetapi… nyawanya tidak selamat. Dengan sangat menyesal sang dokter berkata kepada Seijuurou bahwa Tetsuya… sudah tiada…

* * *

"Seijuurou-sama, saya menemukan ini di kamar Tetsuya-sama,"Ucap Midorima sembari menyerahkan sebuah surat kepada Seijuurou.

Seijuurou terdiam dan menatap surat itu dalam. Dengan perlahan tangannya terulur untuk mengambil surat itu.

Perlahan Seijuurou membuka surat itu dan membaca surat itu,

_Walaupun aku sudah berusaha untuk membencimu… pada kenyataannya aku __**sangat mencintaimu**__, Otou-san… selalu… __**selalu mencintaimu**__,_

_Akashi Tetsuya._

Kedua mata Seijuurou melebar ketika membaca paragraf terakhir itu, "Tetsuya… Maaf… Maafkan Otou-san…" Seijuurou mendekap surat itu erat..

Hey, penyesalan itu… selalu datang belakangan bukan? Jadi, janganlah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada. Karena… tidak akan ada yang tau apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan nanti…

**END!**

* * *

**[Tentang penulis] **

… *diam * saya gak tau harus bilang apa… tapi, sebenarnya… FF ini pengen saya buat tentang Father's day. Tapi, tidak jadi… cerita ini malah jadi hari anak dan... sayang sekali... hari anak internasional sudah lewat ') tapi, tidak apa-apalah… penting bisa menyalurkan ini ide yang udah mengumpul terus mengganggu pikiran saya :'3

Maaf bila ceritanya gak nge-Feels dan… err –…saya tau ini sangat cepat kok alurnya :'D

Yang terakhir, saya mau bilang Terima kasih kepada **Editor** saya yang sangat saya sayangi yang telah merefisi cerita ini :D lalu, juga buat My Twin, **The Silver Fire** yang selalu mendukung saya. Eng, juga buat keluarga wers saya yang lainnya juga! XD

Sampai jumpa! :)


End file.
